Vixenkit's Betrayal (Specklestar's Promise, Book 1)
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: Book One in the Specklestar's Promise series. Vixenkit is an ordinary kit whose mother is Nightstar, the FireClan leader and Thrushstrike, a normal warrior. When Vixenpaw is blamed for another warriors death, what will happen to her? (ON HOLD)
1. Allegiances

**_Book One of the Specklestar's Promise series. _**

_Specklestar's Promise series:_

Book One: Vixenkit's Betrayal

Book Two: Heatherkit's Storm

Book Three: Specklestar's Promise.

_Other books that take place during/after Specklestar's Promise:_

Fireflame's Love

Spiderfang's Return

Willowkit's Frost

Nightstar's Tragedy

Sparrowfang's Last Moments (One-shot)

Visitors From Far Away

Trick's Vixen

And a few more based on the life of Speckle's kits. You however won't meet Specklekit until the end of the second book, or maybe the beginning of the third book.

**(None of these books have even been started yet expect this one!)**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**FireClan**

_Leader: _

_Nightstar_- a black she-cat with white paws, white ears and a white tail tip, and bright blue eyes. (Vixenkit's Mother)

_Deputy: _

_Eagleflight_- a brown and white tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

_Barkheart_- dark brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Apprentice, Dustpaw- a young light brown tom with amber eyes.

_Warriors: (Toms, and she-cats without kits)_

_Badgernose_- a black and white tom with blue eyes.

_Sootclaw_- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

_Brightflower_- white she-cat with ginger patched and green eyes.

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

_Darkflame_- a black she-cat with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes.

_Thistleblaze_- a white and gray tom with blue eyes.

_Brownfur_- brown tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes.

_Riverfrost_- a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

_Aspencreek_- a golden-brown she-cat with pale amber eyes.

_Hawktalon_- a scarred, dark brown tom with darker stripes and green eyes.

_Thrushstrike_- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Vixenkit's father)

_Sparrowfang- _a light brown tom with pale amber eyes. (Eagleflight's only kit)

Apprentices: _(Toms and she-cats training to become warriors)_

_Blackpaw- _a black tom with a white tail tip and dark blue eyes.

_Cloudpaw- _a pure white tom with blue eyes. Is progressively becoming deaf.

_Nettlepaw- _a mottled dark gray and black she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

_Seedcloud- _a brown speckled she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Brownfur's kits; Leafkit, Stonekit, and Larkkit.

_Flameflower_- a ginger she-cat with warm green eyes. Mother to Hawktalon's kit; Lionkit, and Foster mother to Nightstar and Thrushstrike's kits; Vixenkit, Emberkit, and Cherrykit.

Kits:

_Leafkit-_a dilute tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes.

_Stonekit- _a mottled dark gray tom kit with a white chest and blue eyes.

_Larkkit- _a brown and white she-kit with blue eyes.

_Lionkit- _a golden-brown tom with bright amber eyes.

_Vixenkit- _a red-furred she-kit with a darker red tail and amber eyes.

_Emberkit- _A golden-furred she-kit with golden-yellow eyes.

_Cherrykit- _a ginger she-kit with pale amber eyes.

Elders: _(Former warriors and queens now retired)_

_Wildberry- _a dark brown she-cat with 'wild' fur that sticks out in all angles.

* * *

**StreamClan**

Leader:

_Brookstar- _a lean, slender silver-furred she-cat with dark green eyes.

Deputy:

_Snowhawk- _a broad-shouldered pure white tom with pale green eyes.

_Medicine Cat:_

_Bluesplash- _a fluffy blue-gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

Warriors:

_Thornfang- _a light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

_Silverstorm- _a silver-furred she-cat with dark green eyes.

_Lightningfrost- _tall, long-limbed white tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Stormpaw

_Poppystream- _a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_Cloudfeather- _a long-furred gray and white she-cat and blue eyes.

_Smokestrike- _a shaggy-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

_Birdsong- _a light golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Graystorm- _a pale gray tom with green eyes.

_Oakwhisker- _a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

_Stormpaw- _a sleek silver and black she-cat with amber eyes. (Daughter of Snowhawk and Silverstorm)

_Ripplepaw- _a silver tom white paws and blue eyes. (Son of Snowhawk and Silverstorm)

Queens:

_Dawnleaf- _a pale cream-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mother of Lightningfrost's kits; Spottedkit, Frostkit, and Adderkit.

Kits:

_Spottedkit_- a small dilute tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes.

_Frostkit-_ a slender pure white with amber eyes.

_Adderkit_- a lean cream-furred tom with darker stripes and green eyes.

Elders:

_Paleflower- _a pale gray, nearly white she-cat with amber eyes.

_Sparrowflight- _a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

**AirClan**

Leader-

_Snakestar- _a lean light brown tom with jagged darker stripes and amber eyes.

Deputy:

_Darkflight- _s long-limbed, well-muscled, jet black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

_Duskpool- _a very dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Warriors:

_Jayheart- _a broad-shouldered gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Fernpaw

_Iceblaze- _a lithe, pure white she-cat with dark green eyes.

_Brackenstorm- _a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Moriningshade- _a pale, cream-furred she-cat with light amber eyes.

Apprentice, Blackpaw

_Hollybreeze- _a slender dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

_Scorchwhisker- _a jet black tom with white paws and dark blue eyes.

_Thrushleap- _a brown tom with a white underbelly and chest, green eyes.

Apprentice, Petalpaw

_Pebblefang- _a gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

_Brindlepaw- _a mottled light and dark brown she-cat with green eyes. (Daughter Snakestar and Iceblaze)

_Fernpaw- _a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Daughter of Snakestar and Iceblaze)

_Petalpaw- _a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Daughter of Hollybreeze and Scorchwhisker)

_Blackpaw- _a broad-shouldered black tom with amber eyes. (Son of Hollybreeze and Scorchwhisker)

Queens:

_Nettlecloud- _a mottled gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Brackenstorm's kits; Maplekit and Thistlekit, Adoptive mother of Wolfkit.

_Larkwing- _a brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Jayheart's kits.

Kits:

_Maplekit- _a long-limbed golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

_Thistlekit- _a white and gray tom with green eyes.

_Wolfkit- _a shaggy-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes; mute. (Found abandoned on AirClan territory)

Elders:

_Vinestep- _a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

* * *

**DarkClan**

Leader: 

_Flintstar- _a mottled gray and black tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

_Ashblaze- _a broad-shouldered dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Medicine Cat:

_Goldencloud- _a dark golden-furred she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

_Spiderleap- _a thin yet well-muscled black tom with amber eyes.

_Ivyshadow- _a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Rowanclaw- _a dark ginger tom green eyes.

Apprentice, Crowpaw

_Mistyflight- _a gray tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

_Nightbriar- _a long-limbed jet black she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Willowpaw

_Hawkstorm- _a dark brown tom with green eyes.

_Owltalon- _a brown and white tom with wide yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

_Cedarstep- _a brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

_Stonepaw- _a tiny, silver-furred she-cat with bright green eyes. (Daughter of Mistyflight and Spiderleap)

_Willowpaw- _a slender, pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. (Daughter of Mistyflight and Spiderleap)

_Crowpaw- _a broad-shouldered black tom with amber eyes. (Son of Mistyflight and Spiderleap)

_Dustpaw- _a dark brown tom with green eyes. (Son of Ivyshadow and an unknown father)

Queens:

_Tawnystrike- _a golden-brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes. Mother of Hawkstorm's kits; Brackenkit and Kestrelkit.

_Aspenbrook- _a usually furred silver and white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother to Flintstar's kits; Rainkit, Emberkit, Blizzardkit, and Birchkit.

Kits:

_Brackenkit- _a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Kestrelkit- _a mottled brown she-kit with amber eyes.

_Rainkit- _a gray and white she-kit with blue eyes.

_Emberkit- _a mottled dark gray she-kit with green eyes.

_Blizzardkit- _a snow white tom with blue eyes.

_Birchkit- _a medium brown tom with green eyes.

Elders:

_Crookedtail- _a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a long, bent tail.

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans**

_Trick- _a ginger tom with dark amber eyes. A kittypet on the edge of FireClan's territory.

_Mollie-_ a petite tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother to Lillie, Raven, and Michael. A kittypet who lives in the twoleg nest inside FireClan territory.

_Lillie-_ a small, cream-colored she-kit with green eyes. Mollie's kit.

_Raven- _a completely black tom with bright green eyes. Mollie's kit.

_Michael- _a very pale brown tom with a white chest and a slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. Mollie's kit.

_Shadow- _a jet black tom with a white chest and dark blue eyes. A loner who lives on the edge of DarkClan's territory.

_Breezy- _a black she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes. Lives on the edge of StreamClan territory.

_Speedy- _a dark gray tabby tom with lighter gray stripes and a white belly and chest, green eyes. A loner that lives at the barn on the way to the Mooncave.

_Alakay- _a golden-brown tom with golden eyes. A loner that lives with Speedy.

_Callie- _a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes. A loner who lives with Alakay and Speedy. Mollie's mother.

* * *

**A special thank you to GlimmerIcewood (Rowan) who made AirClan, DarkClan, and StreamClan! **

_**-Feather**_


	2. Prologue- Nightstar's POV

**Prologue**

**(Nightstar's Point of View)**

_Nightstar looked at _the four beautiful kits in front of her. These kits were hers. Sadness filled Nightstar's heart, she wasn't allowed to care for them herself, she had to give them to Flameflower. Flameflower had lost her other two kits soon after they were born, and would have plenty of milk to nurse Nightstar's four kits and her only kit.

Nightstar licked each kit on the head, saying a silent goodbye then stopped licking when she saw the only tom kit of the litter had stopped moving. The kit was a gray tabby, he wouldn't live to see his first moon.

"Goodbye my Graykit, may your life in StarClan be better." Nightstar let a single tear fall from her eye onto the kit's unmoving flank. She looked at her three remaining kits, one was a red-furred she-kit with a darker tail tip, her name was Vixenkit. Emberkit was a golden-furred she-kit, and last but not least was Cherrykit, a ginger she-kit. None of the kits even looked like her, in fact they looked like her father and Thrushstrike's mother. The kits also looked a lot like Flameflower, which would make them fit in better.

"Nightstar, Flameflower's ready to take them now." Barkheart, FireClan's Medicine Cat, meowed. Nightstar had asked to give birth outside of camp. Nightstar looked up to see a young light brown tom next to Barkheart, it was Dustpaw, Barkheart's apprentice.

"Help me carry them, will you?" Barkheart and Dustpaw both nodded. Nightstar watched Barkheart pick up Cherrykit, then start to walk the way to camp, and Dustpaw followed carrying Emberkit. Nightstar slowly followed them carrying Graykit's limp body and Vixenkit.

"Flameflower, these are Nightstar's kits." Barkheart meowed through the fur of Cherrykit, then placed her at Flameflower's belly, Dustpaw doing the same with Emberkit. Flameflower's eyes clouded with grief at Graykit's body which Nightstar had placed on the ground.

"Wh-what are their names?" Flameflower asked as Nightstar reluctantly placed Vixenkit down.

"This one," Nightstar flicked her tail towards the red-furred she-kit she was just holding, "is Vixenkit, The ginger one is Cherrykit, and the golden-furred one is Emberkit. The gray one was Graykit, but he didn't make it." Nightstar meowed, then looked sadly at her three kits. "Please take care of them, they mean my life."

Flameflower nodded, letting the kits suckle, and Nightstar picked Graykit's body back up and headed outside the camp to bury him beneath the stars.

_Though you may not know me as mother, my dear kits, I will always know you as mine. I will ensure you never go through the same tragedies as I have gone through._


	3. Chapter 1- Meet Vixenkit

**Chapter 1- Meet Vixenkit**

**Vixenkit's Point of View**

_Vixenkit watched Lionkit _play with Emberkit and Cherrykit, she normally stayed out of the way when the other kits played with mice, she didn't think it was right to mess with the dead, they were meant to be eaten not played with. Leafkit smiled at Vixenkit, then walked over from her mother, Seedcloud, over to Vixenkit, her dilute tortoiseshell fur seeming lighter in the sunlight.

"Not playing mouse catch?" Leafkit asked her. Leafkit, was Vixenkit's best friend. Leafkit had a sister and a brother, Larkkit and Stonekit, while Vixenkit's littermates were all she-kits, expect for Lionkit.

"No, it's not really fun, want to play DarkClan attacks?" Vixenkit asked then Leafkit nodded.

"Stonekit can be DarkClan's leader, and Larkkit could be his deputy, and I could be FireClan's deputy, and you can be my leader!" Vixenkit nodded then Leafkit raced off in the other direction to get her brother and sister.

Vixenkit saw Nightstar looking at Emberkit and Cherrykit, then she turned her focus to Vixenkit, for a slight moment then Nightstar turned her head away from the kits.

_She must be watching us to pick out who our mentors will be. After all it's only a moon until we are apprentices._

Vixenkit was cut off in her thoughts when Stonekit pounced on her from behind.

"Ouch! Really Stonekit? Keep your claws in!" Vixenkit yelled, and Stonekit gave her a sorry look.

"I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry Vixenkit! I won-" Stonekit was cut off when a patrol returned with what looked like a kittypet and her three kits.

"Who are they?" Vixenkit heard Lionkit whisper to Cherrykit and Emberkit.

"Some new kits, maybe? Hopefully Nightstar will let them join!" Cherrykit meowed, loud enough for the kittypet to hear her.

"We have enough kits to play with though, plus I heard Barkheart say that Riverfrost had to join the nursery soon, she's going to have Badgernose's kits!" Emberkit said only just loud enough for Vixenkit to hear.

"Sootclaw, who is this?" The kits all stopped talking when they heard Nightstar's voice.

"This is Mollie, she was a kittypet, but didn't want her kits to be taken away from her. She wishes for her and her kits; Lillie, Raven, and Michael to join the Clan." Sootclaw quickly answers, looking at Nightstar.

"Bring her to my den, have her kits play with Seedcloud and Flameflower's kits." Sootclaw nudged the kittypet, who they called Mollie, towards Nightstar's den, and the rest of the patrol; Thistleblaze, and Hawktalon, lead the three kits towards Vixenkit and her siblings.

"Let's go meet them! Lillie seems nice!" Leafkit said only loud enough for Vixenkit to hear, then Lillie, Michael, and Raven slowly walked towards them.

"H-hello, my name's Michael." The pale brown tom kit said, and Emberkit laughed.

"What kind of a name is Michael? I'm Emberkit by the way, nice to meet ya!" Michael's nervous look turned mean as he gave a small snarl, but his brother, Raven interrupted him.

"I'm Raven, and this is my sister, Lillie, what is your names?" Michael looked meanly at Emberkit then looked to the side, pretending she wasn't there.

_Well he doesn't seem to like Emberkit, but she was rude._

"I'm Vixenkit, and this is my brother, Lionkit," Vixenkit flicked her tail to the golden-brown tom she called her brother, "and my sister, Cherrykit," Vixenkit flicked her tail at the ginger she-kit, "and Emberkit's our sister."

"I'm Leafkit, and this is my brother Stonekit and my sister Larkkit." Leafkit meows, giving Raven her cutest look.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Flatrock for a clan meeting!" Nightstar and Mollie walked out of Nightstar's den.

"Mollie has decided to join the Clan along with her kits. Lillie, Michael, Raven, would you three please come here, please?" Lillie, Michael, and Raven walked away from Vixenkit and her friends to join their mother next to Nightstar.

"Mollie, is it your wish to join FireClan, to be a warrior and learn the warrior code? To defend and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Nightstar asks Mollie, and Mollie looks taken aback when she said 'even at the cost of your life?' but then regains her composure.

"I do" Mollie says, and Vixenkit can tell that while she and Nightstar were talking they must have rehearsed it.

"Then I, Nightstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has accepted the warrior code, and in turn I name her Brindleflame, StarClan honors your willingness and eagerness to join the Clan. For now Aspencreek will help you learn all there is to know about being a warrior. On another note Lillie, Michael, and Raven would you like to learn the warrior code and join the Clan as apprentices?"

"Yes." Michael, Lillie, and Raven say at the same time.

"Michael, Lillie, and Raven,you all have decided to join the Clan and have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you each receive your warrior names, Michael, you shall be known as Palepaw. Lillie, you will be known as Lillypaw, and Raven, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Palepaw, your mentor will be Badgernose. I know Badgernose will pass down all he knows on to you."

Palepaw leans hesitantly towards Badgernose and the two toms touch noses.

"Lillypaw, your mentor shall be Sparrowfang, I know he will teach you everything there is to know about being a warrior and the warrior code."

As Nightstar pauses the new apprentice and mentor touch noses.

"Finally, Ravenpaw, I shall be your mentor." Nightstar meows then bends down to touch noses to her new apprentice. "This meeting is finished."

After hearing Nightstar dismiss the Clan meeting, the Clan all went back to their dens, expect for the new apprentices and their mentors, they would get to see the territory.

_Lucky apprentices, I won't get to see the territory for another moon!_

"Vixenkit! Emberkit! Lionkit! Cherrykit! Time to go to bed!" Flameflower yowled across the clearing, just loud enough for the kits to hear.

"Awe, we will have to play tomorrow then, see ya Larkkit!" Vixenkit meowed, her fluffy red fur blowing in the wind.

"Okay then!"


End file.
